marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
First Fallen (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Harbinger of "perfection" | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Tony Bedard; Roger Cruz | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 473 | HistoryText = Billions of years old, the First Fallen apparently developed during the Big Bang, if not prior to it, like the Phoenix Force, his supposed polar opposite; while the Phoenix Force perpetuates the cycle of life, death and rebirth throughout the universe, the First Fallen seeks to freeze the universe in unchanging, undying "perfection". Nearly six billion years ago, the King of one of the universe's first sentient races prayed for his civilization's glory to be preserved. First Fallen possessed the King's body, eventually altering it to acquire four wings; choosing four of the King's race as his "Foursaken", he sent them to live in his extradimensional Singing City, leaving the King's planet and race preserved in eternal immobility. Over the next few billion years, the Fallen repeated this process with several dozen races, at least one for each of the universe's alleged "first four stages", or "pillars", which would be followed by three additional stages and, presumably, the universe's end; each Foursaken group joined the others in the Singing City's blissful yet near-mindless community. In recent years, during the universe's "fifth stage", racing driver Jamie Braddock, his lover Amina Synge, and friends Godfrey Calthrop and Ned Horrocks -- who, by seeming coincidence, also called themselves "the Foursaken" -- were ambushed in the Sahara during the Trans-Africa Rally by gunrunners and slavers with whom Braddock secretly had dealings. The First Fallen, still in the King's winged form, sensed the foursome's potential for power, particularly Braddock's, which could theoretically extend the Fallen's power across the universe instantly, rather than piecemeal. The Fallen rescued the four and offered to activate their latent powers in exchange for servive. Synge, Calthrop and Horrocks eagerly agreed, but Braddock, for his own reasons, refused and fled; the willing trio accompanied the Fallen to the Singing City. Apprehended by Mbangawi's Dr. Crocodile, Braddock was tortured and driven insane, triggering his reality-manipulating powers' manifestation. His three friends eventually manifested their powers as well: Synge could create and control salamander-like creatures, Calthrop control machinery and Horrocks generate bioelectric energy. Years later, sensing the Foursaken's pending return, Braddock attempted to warn the X-Men, including his sister, Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock), whom he had rendered resistant to reality manipulators months before, but the Foursaken teleported him away before he could elaborate. When Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) teleported his teammates to investigate, Jamie diverted them to Central Park, where Calthrop, Horrocks and Synge channeled Jamie's power, as well as stolen human souls, in a ritual to bring the First Fallen completely into the Earth dimension sans host body. Psylocke disrupted the ritual, returning the stolen souls, but the partially materialized First Fallen pulled both X-Men and Foursaken into the Singing City, where their powers and weapons were rendered ineffective. The Fallen claimed to offer the City's peace to humanity, but Psylocke realized the offer extended only to the Foursaken and would leave humanity completely inert. Immune to the Fallen's power, Psylocke used her psi-sword to drive him from his host body, also restoring both groups' powers and awakening the alien Foursakens to the Fallen's true nature. The host body begged for death to escape renewed control, and Horrocks killed him. The Fallen then manifested as human-shaped energy, apparently killing Horrocks. Braddock returned Calthrop, Synge and the X-Men to Earth; he remained behind to battle the First Fallen. | Powers = The First Fallen is an enigmatic cosmic being and one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. The First Fallen's full powers are unrevealed and may be incalculable. He normally exists as pure energy and can alter his size or shape as needed; although apparently only able to access the Earth dimension if invoked, even inadvertently, via prayer or ritual, once contacted, he can possess other sentient beings, thereby rendering any host body unaging and virtually immortal, at least while he inhabits it. He can place entire planetary populations in an unmoving, unaging state, although he apparently requires willing cooperation from at least four members of a given race before doing so. He can activate dormant powers or suppress active powers in others, render weapons non-functional, create storms and generate lethal energy blasts. While possessing his winged form, he could hover and fly at unrevealed speeds. He has shown the ability to control reality to create an entire city and has also claimed to have powers which rival the Phoenix Force. | Abilities = First Fallen has acquired vast amounts of knowledge over his ages and is one of the most intelligent beings in the multiverse. | Strength = Incalculable | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Winged Characters Category:Reality Warpers